


Adventures on the Friendship Train

by Metakit



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metakit
Summary: An unexpected encounter lead to a mysterious place in their own cores.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's kinda a weird one if you ask me. The initial idea would've been rated in the adult category,  
> but I've changed a lot of elements and took a completely different direction with it (haha).
> 
> I've left it unrated for now, since I'm still uncertain on what pieces I'll take for the next parts.

The warm wind of summer blews across the lush plains, softly pushing the many flowers on its surface.  
Amongst them sat a lonely bot, whom, while looking peacefully at the sky, gently whistled a familiar tune.  
He enjoyed this moment, as it made him forget all about his decaying life.  
Blues never knew when he would pass away, and although he somewhat feared it, didn't want to bother Dr.Light about it.  
  
It wasn't only because he thought he didn't deserve it.  
There was a possibility that fixing him would change his entire being. Blues wanted to stay as he is.  
He would rather die as Blues than live as someone else. As he is sadly meant that his core would one day fail and he would cease to function.  
Which is why, he chose to lead a lonely life, isolating himself from any real relationship. Blues didn't want to have anyone mourn him,   
which was hard, really. He wasn't hyped to have company, but didn't really mind it.  
His current loneliness was set aside when another bot walked on the scene-- and oh boy.  
Blues didn't expect this one to show up over any other. He actually didn't expect anyone at all, but to have this guy here, of all people.  
That bot was Bass. A rather violent individual who cared about nothing but fighting to prove _he_ was the strongest.  
  
What was he even doing here? Was he looking for a fight? Who knew. But whatever he wanted, Blues was having none of it.  
He stopped his whistling and stood up, slowly starting to walk away. That walk gradually turned into running, and eventually dashing.  
His course was set for the forest, where he wanted to try and lose the other bot, if he ever followed along.   
Blues didn't feel like dealing with him today, he just wanted some peace and quiet.  
He dashed his way acrossed the forest, eventually reaching a freight train. It was of a more ancient model, with side doors, yet still rather solid.  
He made the jump for it and latched onto the door, sliding it open. With a short swing, he threw himself in, only to close the door again.  
Finally, no one would be there to bother him! Or, that is what he initially thought.  
The lone bot soon heard a huge ''BANG'' noise, followed by a certain someone angrily sliding the door open.

_''What the hell is your problem?!''_ Bass shouted. He was not happy at all. His body had been slightly damaged by his violent impact with the doors,  
which just poured more oil to the fire of his anger. Bass stomped his feet strongly on the ground, making his way towards Blues.  
He was about to grab Blues by the collar when suddenly the boy replied to him:   
  
''What about **you**? **You** have no business chasing me around. I wanted a quiet moment to myself.''

The other bot was stumped. He wasn't quite sure what to reply.  
  
After some thoughts, Bass finally found a retort: _''W-well.''_  
That was weak. What was he doing? Maybe he hadn't really found anything to say at all.  
The other boy glanced at him and asked:   
''Well? Well what? Do you have anything to say for yourself? Are you just going to stand there and say absolutely nothing?  
Why did you even come here? If its a fight you want, I don't want one. Get lost.''

Those two last sentences made him burn with rage. Especially the last two words. Bass was already angry, but now he was fueled with pure fury.  
Blues could feel that a fight might happen, that he wanted it or not.  
He attempted to add something to pour out the flames of Bass' anger: _''Look. Just tell me. What do you want? We don't need to fight over it.''_

His attempt was in vain. The wily bot wasn't listening to his words. He approached and attempted to punch Blues aggressively.  
Unfortunately for Bass, his hit was avoided, leading his fist into the tough, metallic wall of the train.  
He took a few steps back in pain, cursing under his breath.  
  
_''W-what the fuck are those walls even MADE of?''_ he spat out.  
  
Blues laughed, looking at the somewhat embarassed face of the other bot.  
He shrugged in response, not really knowing either. Bass wanted to curse at him, but Blues' innocent laugh had him stop.  
He turned around, releasing a loud _''Hmph''_ as he made his way to the doors. _''You're leaving already?''_ Blues asked.  
The boy wouldn't have minded if he left, but he still hadn't gotten the answer to his questions from earlier.

The other bot tilted his head forward, looking down. He didn't want to admit what he initially wanted to tell Blues.  
Why he followed him all the way here.  
For once, Bass didn't want to pick a fight. At least that wasn't his intention this time.  
The fight somewhat happened anyway, as he was consumed by anger.  
He had calmed down, thanks to the light bot's laughter. But now, he felt sort of awkward and refused to speak a word.  
The moment stayed as such for a little while, until Blues approached him, asking him the questions from before once more: _  
''What do you want from me? Why did you come to me?''_

Bass stopped in his tracks and partially turned around. He glanced over to Blues, and then turned back to face the doors.  
He uttered softly, but with a slightly aggressive tone: _''I-I..wanted...''_  
Bass stopped himself, clenching his fists.  
He resumed, now shouting: _''I WANTED TO HANG OUT, ALRIGHT?''_.  
The wily bot stomped one of his feet on the ground and uttered an almost silent _''Damn it!''_.

 

 


End file.
